Story 2/26/17
The session started off with the group interrogating a L'Boontian guard that they had captured. They found out that his name was Jeph, and he was a captain in the L'Boontian guard force. They did much more than guard the L'Boont sector though, they pretty much were the muscle behind all L'Boontian activity in Miradore. Jeph told them that about 12 hours earlier, he was hanging out near the L'Boontian mansion when a seemingly undead human walked into the mansion with a small guard escort. He said the man had rotting flesh on his face and hands, and that he had seen undead before, but not sentient ones like this guy. The man he described sounded a lot like Ustalar, which pissed off many in the group. He explained that shortly after this undead man arrived, his superior (named Bradley) sent him and his team out to patrol the L'Boontian district, and make sure nothing too bad was happening. About 6 hours earlier, he went back to the L'Boontian mansion to check in, and the entire area was surrounding by 100+ guards in red armor. They had set up a perimeter around the mansion, and nobody was let in or out. He turned in his report, and went back out on patrol. Monashe was eventually getting sick of how much Jeph was lying to them, so he took Beorn's crossbow and shot him in the foot. Jeph cried out in pain, and Klon healed him. The whole ordeal made Jeph a lot more intimidated, so he started to fess up more. He explained that when he went to check in, he saw some sort of wizard man walking the grounds talking about a ritual. The ritual was something about summoning a demon, and that a lot of people had to die in a certain time frame to successfully summon the demon. He didn't know much else, but the group realized it was referring to the huge winged smoke demon over the river. Beorn wanted to try and sneak past the 100+ guards into the L'Boontian mansion, but ultimately the group decided to try and stop some of the dying going on around the city to slow the ritual down. Just before they left, Thorrack went over to untie Jeph, and the abruptly slit his throat. He explained that he wore the L'Boontian colors, so he must die. The rest of the group was in shock, and explained that they might have words with Thorrack later, but they didn't have time to deal with it now. They then started off towards the Orelik district. In the Orelik district, they met a man named Bradleigh Orelik, who was adorned in black mail armor, and was being attacked by an undead hand. He fought the hand off, and explained that hired goons in the district were taking people to cattle pens, feeding them poisoned beef, and then they would turn undead. They agreed to help eradicate undead from one of the larger cattle pens. The group fought hard, but was eventually able to clear the area and verify that Bradleigh was not turning undead. He mentioned that with this area secure, the Orelik guards would be able to reestablish some control of their district, and hopefully gain control. He also said that the Orelik's hated the L'Boonts, so as soon as they regained control, they can count on the Orelik's for help. The group then moved West towards the Jyun district, assuming that the Abbey district attacks were more or less fake. Once they got to the Jyun district, they found an older man in green leather armor with a fatal wound in his chest, who said his name was Bradlee. Monashe crused a healing check on him, and un-fatalized the wound. He explained that the Jyun docks were under attack, and that if they could regain control of the docks, the Jyun guards could regain control of the district. The group moved towards the docks, and found that some goons had piled up several overtuned boats to block the downstream docks, while the goons themselves were guarding the existing 4 docks. The group fought hard against them, including fighting their powerful telekinetic attacks, and managed to regain control of the docks. They decided to then move towards the Belloter district, and eventually end up at the Abbey district. With the Orelik, Jyun, Belloter and Abbey's under control, they would then move back into the L'Boontian district. <----------- Previous Session [[Story 3/18/17|Next Session ------------------>]]